Les 70emes Hunger Games
by Americannibale
Summary: "Districts, le Capitole vous souhaite de joyeux soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !" Embarquez dés à présent dans la soixante-dixième édition des Jeux de la Faim, une année merveilleuse pour les adeptes de nos Jeux !
1. District 1 - Emeralda Spark

La lumière du jour perce à travers mes rideaux quand j'entend ma mère m'appeler. Je regarde l'heure : 8 heures. Elle aurait pu me lever un peu plus tard tout de même. Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Nous sommes le jour de la Moisson ! À cette pensée, je m'extrais en vitesse de mon lit avant de courir me doucher à l'eau froide, puisque ici, il faut faire bouillir l'eau pour l'avoir chaude. Comme dans les autres districts, en fait. Je me nettoie en vitesse, je reprendrais une autre douche avant la moisson. En attendant la fin d'après midi, j'irais m'entraîner une dernière fois. Ma mère m'a laissé des vêtements sur mon lit. Non pas pour la Moisson, mais pour mon dernier entraînement. Car j'ai dix-sept ans, et avant ce soir, je me porterais volontaire pour les Hunger Games. J'enfile donc le tee-shirt noir et le jean souple, chausse mes baskets de toile et attrape ma besace contenant tous mes couteaux. Mes bébés. Sans prévenir personne, je fourre ma besace sous mon bras et cours vers ma cachette. À cette heure, le centre d'entraînement du District Un est plein à craquer. Ou l'espace est trop restreint pour s'entraîner en paix. Quelques semaines après mes dix ans -ce qui est relativement tard pour un tribut de carrière-, j'ai décidé de commencer mon entraînement, afin que je sois prête pour le combat lorsque l'heure viendrait. Mais je ne savais pas où m'entraîner, alors j'ai exploré le district. Je l'ai d'abord trouvé petit, sans nul part où trouver le calme, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'explorer le petit bois. Il n'est pas interdit d'accès. Tout d'abord parce que rien de comestible ne pousse là bas, et ensuite car derrière cette forêt se trouve le commencement de la chaîne de montagne qui s'étend sur Panem. Ce bois ne mesure que quelques dizaines de kilomètres carrés, pas plus. J'arrive donc à petites foulées à l'orée du bois, où de nombreux arbres se dressent devant moi. Je pose ma besace par terre et l'ouvre, dévoilant une impressionnante collection de couteau. Des petits de poche, des machettes, des épées courtes... Mais ma préférence va toujours vers des petits poignards au bout aiguisés. J'en attrape deux, et les lance dans l'écorce de l'arbre. J'en prend d'autres, puis je change de couteau et m'entraîne encore et encore, sans me concentrer plus que ça. Avec l'habitude, mes gestes sont devenus presque mécanique. Il est aux alentours d'une heure quand j'entend un bruit de pas derriere moi. je me retourne, prete à voir l'uniforme blanc impeccable des Pacificateurs, mais au lieu de ca, je baisse les yeux et croise le regard d'un chien au poil jaune. Je soupire et lève les yeux aux ciels. J'écarte le chien d'un petit coup de pied, remballe mes couteaux et rentre chez moi. Cette fois, je reprends une douche en me frottant comme je peux, essayant de faire partir le maximum de sueur et de crasse. Même si par rapport aux gens des autres districts, je suis rarement sale. Enroulée dans une serviette, je me rend dans ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire pour en sortir une des robes réservées aux occasions spéciales. D'une couleur crème, entourée d'un fin ruban couleur or pâle. Je chausse des ballerines crème et ma mère vient pour me rassembler mes mèches chocolat en petites tresses dont elle fait enfin un chignon. Elle me lance une remarque par rapport à ma tenue, comme quoi "la fille du maire se doit d'être toujours impeccable", ou quelque chose comme ça. Je descends dans le salon et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. C'est l'heure. Mon père montera sur l'estrade faire son discours, ma mère rejoindra le périmètre des parents et moi celui des gens de mon âge. Alors chacun part de son côté. Je vois de loin quelques amis, des plus jeunes qui savent qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre, ainsi que des gens de mon âge qui aimerait se porter volontaire mais qui savent que je suis plus qualifiée qu'eux pour aller me battre. Je croise même le regard d'un des parieurs qui me regarde avec envie. Écœurant. Je rejoins des amies de cours, jusqu'à ce que mon père ai fini son petit discours monotone. S'avance ensuite notre hôtesse, peinturlurée de la tête aux pieds. Rouge à lèvres rouges, paupières bleus et perruque verte. Je crois que nous avons la pire de tout Panem. Elle dit quelques mots que personne n'écoute, avant de s'approcher de l'urne. Elle en tire un papier et...  
"Strass Fletcher !"  
Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je sais que c'est une fille épaisse qui vous regardait du haut de ses quinze ans. Un bruit parcourt la foule comme une vague, signe que beaucoup vont bientôt se porter volontaire. Mais comme toujours, je suis plus rapide qu'eux. Je m'avance, et annonce d'une voix claire :  
"Mon nom est Emeralda Spark et je me porte volontaire !"

/ J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première Moisson, les autres suivront vite normalement. Donc comme j'ai un bon nombre de tributs à créer, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez une petite review avec des idées de noms, d'histoire, d'armes, etc si vous en avez :)  
Si je vois que j'ai des lecteurs, j'instaurerais peut être un système de sponsors un peu plus tard, comme ça vous participerais à l'histoire, je trouve que ça pourrait être sympa :)  
Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review simplement pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, je vous assure que ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !


	2. District 1 - Wonder Clark

Il est huit heures, j'enfile mes baskets. Enfin, des baskets... Des chaussures de toile assez pratique pour courir. Comme tous les matins, je vais aller faire une petite course. Après avoir fini mes lacets, je sors sans laisser le moindre mot à mon frère, il saura sûrement où je suis. Mon frère a 23 ans, il dirige maintenant la maison depuis cinq ans. Depuis la mort de nos parents en fait. Ils sont morts dans un accident du travail. La machine à changer le graphite en diamant de notre district s'est enrayé et une partie à explosé, tuant une autre personne.  
Je sors sans me préoccuper du bruit que je peux faire en claquant la porte et regarde les rues vides du district Un. Je vais sûrement prendre le même chemin que d'habitude. Ou le raccourcir un peu, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour un marathon aujourd'hui. Je passerai par les longues rues qui bordent les magasins autour de la grande place, puis je passerai près du village des vainqueurs pour finalement rentrer. Je devrais faire une bonne demi-heure de course avec ça. Je commence mes foulées, regardant devant moi et pensant à la journée qui s'annonçait. C'est la Moisson aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la ville est vide. Sinon, les bruits des usines retentiraient déjà depuis longtemps. L'année prochaine, je ne serais plus éligible, ce qui sera un sacré soulagement. Contrairement à la majorité des garçons de mon âge, je ne suis pas un carrière. Bien sur, je suis fort et je manie plus ou moins bien diverses armes, car je me suis entraîné. Je me suis dis que si mon nom était tiré au sort, je serais heureux de savoir me battre. Mais je ne vais pas être volontaire pour ce carnage. Il y en a beaucoup qui le souhaite, je leur laisse ce plaisir.  
Je continue de courir et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà de retour chez moi. Je monte me doucher et met une des rares chemises que j'ai. Bleue, à manches courte. Avec, j'enfile un simple pantalon beige. Je passe un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux noir de jais et descend.  
Mon frère et ma petite sœur de 14 ans, Peony, sont déjà à table. Ils mangent tous les deux avec appétit, ne craignant pas la Moisson. Peony sait qu'il y aura toujours une carrière pour se porter volontaire. Et elle n'a pas pris de tesserae, je lui ai interdit, par mesure de précaution. Heureusement, l'idée stupide de devenir une carrière n'a pas frôlé son esprit. Je soupire avant de commencer ma purée. Le déjeuner se passe dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la Moisson sonne. Mon frère se rendra à la grande place plus tard, pour rejoindre le carré pour les parents. Mais Peony et moi partons maintenant. Arrivé là bas, on se fait enregistré et ma petite sœur part rejoindre ses amis dans la parcelle pour les enfants de son âge, et je vais dans la mienne. Le maire apparaît, et j'écoute d'une seule oreille son discours monotone, jusqu'à ce que notre hôtesse haute en couleur monte sur l'estrade. Elle tire le nom d'une fille grassouillette, mais sans surprise, une carrière s'élance. La fille du maire, je crois. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne connait même pas la petite. Ensuite vint le tour des garçons. D'un geste précis montrant l'habitude, l'hôtesse tire un papier.  
"Wonder Clark"  
C'est mon nom que j'entend. Je reste figé, puis m'avance. Personne ne se porte volontaire. Ils doivent penser que je veux participer aux Jeux. J'essaye de faire bonne figure et monte sur l'estrade avec un sourire triomphant.  
Je me bâterais pour gagner, comme un vrai carrière.

/ J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première Moisson, les autres suivront vite normalement. Donc comme j'ai un bon nombre de tributs à créer, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez une petite review avec des idées de noms, d'histoire, d'armes, etc si vous en avez :)  
Si je vois que j'ai des lecteurs, j'instaurerais peut être un système de sponsors un peu plus tard, comme ça vous participerais à l'histoire, je trouve que ça pourrait être sympa :)  
Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review simplement pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, je vous assure que ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !


End file.
